


no change

by titaniumsansa



Series: A Softer World [8]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Living Together, Love, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: “If you could change anything about me, what would you change?” Zatanna asks Artemis. Based off a Softer World prompt. Snaibsel. All oneshots in the series are unrelated, can be read without reading others.





	no change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything.  
> The prompt for this one is:  
> If I could change anything about you, it would be a mistake. (Choose your own regrets.)

Zatanna’s making coffee when Artemis makes her way to the kitchen, stretching and yawning. It’s the good stuff, espresso being made on the stovetop. Artemis knows there’s a lot of history to the simple routine of that, Zatanna watched her father do it for years, and had to relearn it when she started drinking coffee a few years ago. They were a couple then too, and Zatanna looked so frustrated that she couldn’t just _ask_ her dad how to make it. They both like the taste, and Artemis is pretty sure even if she didn’t like drinking it-she’d still do it. It’s something she always remembered her father doing, and Artemis is fairly sure she’d still end up with some of the best coffee ever in her cup. Usually Zatanna would say good morning, but she’s quiet and looks like she’s deep in thought.

“If you could change anything about me, what would you change?” Zatanna asks and Artemis blinks. For a second, she tries to think about it-but changing anything about Zatanna would make her different. If she could change one thing in her girlfriend’s life she would make Nabu give her father back-but that doesn’t change anything about _Zatanna_ as a person. Zatanna pours coffee and waits.

“I wouldn’t,” Artemis answers and Zatanna stops to look at her.

“Wouldn’t change anything?” Zatanna asks, raising an eyebrow and Artemis nods.

“You’re perfect the way you are. I mean, none of us are perfect, but our flaws make us who we are too. If I changed anything about you, you wouldn’t be yourself. And I don’t want to change you in any way,” Artemis answers and Zatanna relaxes.

“You’re the best,” Zatanna tells her, handing her a cup of coffee. Breakfast can wait for a few more minutes-they’re going to sit on the couch and drink coffee and wait for the sun to rise.

Sometimes she has thoughts like that too, but she wants to make sure Zatanna knows she’s amazing and loved. Work can wait until after breakfast, then they’ll both go to the Hall. They need to make a new hideout for the Team. Artemis is going to weigh the pros of cons of joining the League with her at dinner, later.

For now, the coffee is good and the company and conversation is even better.

 


End file.
